


Fix Me

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Healing, Hot, Love, M/M, Passion, Sex Worker Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: Tony hasn't been himself since his return, and he needs someone to help him feel like a man again. He calls for a little attention, and the man who turns up, isn't who he expects it to be.// Peter is a sex worker, kind of like the one I wrote before but better
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 121





	Fix Me

Tony Stark wasn't himself anymore. 

That'll happen to you once you've died and come back to life. You change, you change so much and so does the world you come back to. When he left, Tony was married, happy, well, ish. The world had really been nasty to him, trying to bring him down as much as it could but he was sure he had prevailed.

But dying and coming back put Tony back into the darkness. He didn't come back to a wife, oh no, Pepper had remarried and was extremely happy. And half his friends were dead, so he had to deal with mourning all of that. 

It was hard, catching up with everything he had missed with the people he cared about and the world, and by god had it become more depressing. On top of it all, his anxiety and depression had come back to him. A nice little dose of depression and a extra topping of insomnia *chefs kiss* life was great. 

It was a struggle for certain. He didn't want to be the extrovert he was before, not now at least. He didn't have the energy. But that meant he woke up alone, pushing himself out of bed and hating himself until he went to bed alone.

Tony had to admit it, he missed being loved. He hoped when he came back to his life that he and Pepper would continue being romantic and cute. He needed it, to be loved and touched, to be kissed. But no. He was alone.

And he could go out and find someone, but he wasn't what he used to be, now he's had a taste of relationships and how wonderful they could be, a quick shag wasn't exactly on the cards.

Also there's the factor that he was broken. Shattered into pieces. He wasn't even the shadow of the man he used to be, and right now, he didn't know that he could get there again.

Tony's heart and soul was now swimming in insecurities and worry, he didn't feel grounded, he didn't feel real. He needed something to make him feel alive again.

So here he was, looking at an escort service he found online. There was a number, but he didn't want to call it. They might recognise his voice, and even if they didn't, just saying what he was doing brought shame to himself.

There was a chat option, it was fucking weird how technology and sex work had changed but he went with it.

They asked him what he wanted, and he had no idea. He didn't really care, since he was writing it, he let himself be as honest as possible.

'I have no preference for looks or gender. I want someone who's patient and caring, someone who's preferably younger than 30 and doesn't mind taking their time."

God he felt pathetic.

Luckily, they had someone perfect for him. All they said was that the person was between 18-25, known for being the sweetest person and is a newbie so will be perfectly fine taking their time.

That was fine. Tony paid for them online, because apparently that's how it worked, but he also had a pretty nice lump some in cash for the worker just in case they don't get given the money he sent to the company. The sex worker was due at his place in half an hour, and was given a code to get into the building. 

Tony was terrified. He knew he'd had to ask this person to be quiet about this meet-up, and he was so worried they would be too starstruck to be comfortable around him.

But he was so broken, and he needed to be touched. It was killing him, being so far away from human contact for so long. Tony made sure to shower and put on cologne so he at least made an effort. He didn't want to appear sleazy, even if he was paying them to do it. They were still a person, you know?

Ten minutes until the arrival and Tony was trying not to panic. He had all the protection there he needed, that was fine. Clean sheets and everything, the penthouse was clean and tidy, his hair was perfectly in place. 

God he was going to such a high standard for sex with a stranger. But if he didn't spend his time getting things ready, he'd have more time to freak out and panic over it.

He was barefoot, but in black jeans and a white tank top. He got out two bottles of water from the fridge, and sat them on the table next to a sealed envelope with the cash inside it. 

Friday announced that his guest was coming up the elevator, and his blood was running hot. He hadn't done this in so long, he really didn't want to be laughed at. 

He sat in his armchair, waiting in anticipation, his leg bouncing up and down as the elevator doors opened.

There were soft footsteps in the penthouse, coming closer to him and turning into the room, stopping in their tracks. Tony looked up to see their shoes; smart but not expensive. His eyes trailed slowly up the person's body, noticing that their legs looked so soft and pale in those jean shorts. It was definitely a man.

His eyes went up further, at the tightly fitted t-shirt that clothed a muscled chest. He then looked up at the face and his face dropped.

"Peter?" Tony gasped as he pushed himself to a stand, his brows furrowed and mouth open in shock. "Peter. What are you doing here?"

He hadn't seen Peter in the longest time. They had obviously reunited upon his return, but then Peter went off to college and Tony became a recluse. It was as though he was seeing Peter for the first time, he looked so precious and sweet. That smile that just made him feel so bad about all of this.

The younger man smiled, his hands nervously holding onto his short's pockets. "Uh, you ordered me, Mr. Stark."

Tony was dumbfounded. Had Peter really gotten into sex work? Had he been in such a situation where he felt he couldn't ask Tony for help. But then, he was the one asking for sex… but could he do that? Do that to Peter? He was certainly old enough.

"I don't understand." Tony whispered as he walked to the open space, stopping four or five meters away from the younger man. "You're a sex worker?"

Peter nodded, his curly hair flopping as he did so. "I am, I'm really new at this though," he admitted. "It's hard to get a job at the moment, but I have rent to pay… you know?" He offered him in a soft voice, looking sort of nervous but obviously trying to look cool.

Tony closed his eyes and shook his head, "You… you have to go." He said weakly.

"No." Peter replied, making the older man look up to him in surprise. 

"Why not? You do understand what… what I'm paying you to be here for? I'm asking for something we've never done before," Tony explained softly, not stepping towards him but instead glued to the spot. "I can't ask you to… to do that for me. It's… it's personal and… you don't want to."

Peter could easily read the older man, and he knew how scared and anxious he was. Tony had been much altered from the man he used to know. It was hard to watch, but he knew that Tony needed someone, and he wasn't going to go home and let someone else do this, someone who didn't know Tony, who didn't care about him.

Peter nodded, "I know why you called me here." He spoke quietly as he licked his lips, "And I know that you're better off with someone who cares about you, rather than someone who doesn't." He explained softly.

That made sense. Tony blushed and looked down at the floor, "I didn't want you to see me like this," he confessed in a whisper. "I'm weak and pathetic. I'm supposed to be your mentor, not a loser."

Peter's voice softened, "No. You're not a loser." He took a step in further, "You're brave and strong. But you need more, and I understand that. I don't want to leave you like this… to call someone else that might use you or expect more. I'm not going to tell anyone anything."

Tony swallowed, "Uh… I guess… that's okay?" God! Was he really expecting to sleep with Peter? Peter wouldn't want to touch him! 

"If you want," Peter spoke softly. "We can work up to it?"

Tony took a slow, deep breath in, biting his bottom lip and nodding. "Yes… that sounds… I could do that."

The younger man took another few steps towards him, stopping just inches away. His eyes were the same friendly eyes he'd seen a million times before, but this time it was different. There was a fire there, some sort of power there in Peter's eyes.

"Let's go sit down," Peter suggested, "We can go and talk for a bit?"

Tony swallowed hard and nodded, not really knowing what was going on. He needed this though, he knew he'd go crazy if he didn't get a release soon. But this wasn't anyone, this was Peter. He let himself be led to his armchair and sat down on the soft cushions, as Peter grabbed himself a pillow and sat on the floor in front of him.

The younger man stared up at him with a friendly smile, "If it makes you feel more at ease, you can call me a different name." Peter offered, "Whatever you want."

Tony's eyes were locked on his, and filled with anxiety and fear. "What do… do you want me to call you?"

Peter sat up on his knees, not touching Tony at all but keeping a respectful distance. "I like baby," he blushed slightly. "It makes me feel special. Maybe I could call you something too…? Like, Sir or Daddy?"

The older man gulped, his heart skipped a beat as his face flushed. Daddy. What a word. It sounded really fucking nice coming from Peter's weirdly pretty lips. It made his insides twist in the best way. 

"Daddy," He replied weakly. "I like that." He was chewing on his bottom lip as his anxieties were going crazy. He could feel his heartbeat throughout his body, his body felt warm as he focused on things around the room. 

"Tony?" Peter asked softly, not touching him but sitting close and facing him. "This is okay, you know? I don't see you any differently."

Tony took a hasty breath in, his eyes looking up to Peter's mouth. He was too scared to look into his eyes, so he settled for his pretty lips. "You will." He struggled to speak. "You'll see me… naked… needy… pathetic. And I…" He clenched his eyes shut and tilted his head.

"You what?" Peter whispered, resting his hand very gently onto Tony's knee. It startled the older man a little, his eyes went straight up to catch Peter's soothing expression. His eyes felt like safety, which unnerved him a little. 

"I… I won't be your hero anymore." Tony's voice came out small and broken, his cheeks turning red. 

Peter's heart felt like it had just been popped with a needle and deflated. He looked at Tony with worried eyes and gently let his thumb stroke the older man's thigh. "Mr. Stark… Tony." He whispered, "You'll always be my hero." He said with all honesty.

The older man clenched his jaw and looked down at Peter's hand. "Yeah?"

Peter nodded, "Always." He repeated, shuffling in his seat to sit so their chests were facing each other, less than an arm's length between them. He began to whisper in a slow and seductive voice.

"Even if you're on your knees, or guiding my head against you…" Peter paused to wet his lips, staring into the older man's deep hazel eyes. "Thrusting into me, or me inside of you… I'll always see how strong and perfect you are."

Tony gulped, breathing heavily. God, Peter was doing a great job so far. And yeah, he never thought he'd be in a situation like this, but here they are. And Tony did need this, he was desperate for this… he was paying for this. But… there had to be more talking.

Tony placed his hand over Peter's soft and elegant one, it fit perfectly in his own. He took a moment to feel the human touch again before he gazed up to the younger man. "More talking." He cleared his throat. "I, uh, have a request."

Peter nodded, "That's good." He smiled. "I want you to tell me everything you think and feel, tell me what you want and how you want it, and tell me what you don't want."

The billionaire gently rubbed Peter's soft skin with his thumb. "Uh… okay." He bit down on his bottom lip. "This is weird. It's you."

The younger man smiled and nodded, "Yeah, a little. But I promise I won't tell anyone and I'll never bring it up again, I mean, unless you want me again." 

Tony's eyes widened, would this happen more than once? What the fuck did he get himself into? He just wanted to be touched… but Peter was making him want so much more.

"I want uhm… Well…" Tony swallowed, closing his eyes. "I want it slow and passionate. I want to… uhm, be adored." There was a silence before Tony opened his eyes and was met by a caring gaze.

"I can most definitely do that." Peter confirmed with a smile. "We have all the time in the world."

The older man blushed for a moment, "Th… thank you."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Anything else?" He asked sweetly. "Do you want anything… specific?"

Tony nodded, his lips pursed for a second or two before he managed to get up the confidence to ask this of the younger man. The younger man that used to be known as 'kid'. 

"Uh yeah. So… I haven't done anything since before I died." He was incredibly embarrassed about admitting this. "I want uhm, kissing… touching, stroking… hands… and uhm,", he looked up at Peter with the most hopelessly embarrassed face. "I really want you to… suck me off?" The last bit came out quietly.

"Perfect." Peter grinned, "That's a deal. Anything else?" 

Tony was dumbfounded! Peter was okay with all of that? And he was offering more? This was crazy. Fuck yes, he was going to be able to feel that amazingness again. But if he was going for it, they might as well. He nodded. "I want to have sex." 

The younger man's face lit up, "Yeah? That's definitely on the table then. I have something to change into if you want it? It's really up to you."

"Uhh… what… what is it?"

Peter blushed a little and looked down, his brown eyes gazing up at him through his eyelashes. "Lingerie."

"Ohmygod." Tony spoke instantly, his heart beating so fast now. Oh god this was so real, he was going to see Peter Benjamin Parker in fucking lingerie, on his knees, cock in mouth! He could feel himself starting to feel it.

"Peter," Tony whispered, "This stays between us. Please don't tell anyone… I'd be embarrassed."

For a moment Peter looked sort of hurt, his eyes glazed over slightly as his eyes filled up with a weird expression that Tony couldn't quite read. Of course, Tony would be embarrassed by people knowing he'd been with Peter. Who wouldn't be? Or at least, that's how Peter felt.

Tony picked up on that and spoke quickly, worried that he had scared the younger man away. "Not because it's you!" He assured him, "Because I'm… I'm broken ki- Peter." He corrected himself. "I'm embarrassed just saying this to you." 

"I promise. No one needs to know." Peter told him honestly. "I won't do anything to hurt you, well, unless you ask me too."

Oh wow, Tony had almost completely forgotten about spanking. This was going to be an amazing night. 

"One more thing." Tony said, turning slightly to face him and sliding his hand onto Peter's. "This is really important, and I need you to listen… okay? Promise me?"

Peter's eyes searched his with a slight frown and nodded. "Tell me."

It sounded like the older man was going to cry. His eyes watered as he said his next words, slowly and with great meaning. "I'm old." He spoke, "I'm not exactly beautiful, I never really was… and you're so… young and soft and… so pretty." Tony licked his lips and willed himself not to cry. "You must be disgusted by what you see…" he stopped to look down at his hand, noticing how big and manly it was compared to Peter's. 

"I guess what I'm saying is… you don't have to touch me if you don't want to." He felt his heart sinking into his body. "I will understand if you can't bring yourself to."

Peter's hand moved from under his and raised to Tony's face, gently holding against his jaw. The older man's jaw was soft and warm. He looked up, lost and alone, to see Peter with a sweet smile. 

"Tony… I want to touch you." He comforted him. "I want to brush my fingertips over your skin, and let my lips taste every part of you. I want to caress every inch of your body, smell you on me for days." Peter leaned in, leaving a few inches between them. "I'm not disgusted by you," he assured him. "I'm turned on by you."

Tony's eyes searched over Peter's, all those words said meant more to him than anything. He knew that Peter meant that, whether he just meant it now or he had meant it for a while, he didn't know. 

Tony swallowed hard and nodded, Peter's warm fingers against his skin. "Okay, Peter. I'm ready." His stomach was filled with butterflies, and his heart was beating so fast. All he knew was that what was to come next was going to help him become himself again.

The younger man smiled, softly stroking his face. "I promise we'll take it slow. Where do you want to do this? Here? Bedroom?"

"Uh… bedroom. Please?" 

"Of course, I'm going to go and get changed. But let's get you into the bedroom, let me take care of you, okay?" Peter asked as he moved off of the couch. He helped pull Tony to a stand, and as they stood inches away from each other, they locked eyes.

"Down the hall." Tony's voice came out quietly. "Last door at the end." 

Peter softly smiled and placed his hand against Tony's chest before leaning forward slightly and pressing the most gentle kiss against the older man's cheek. He lingered before moving back and excusing himself to head to the bathroom to derobe. 

The billionaire watched as Peter walked away. He'd never noticed the wonderful curve of the younger man's ass before, and now he couldn't stop thinking about it. He followed behind Peter very slowly, his steps slow as he eyed up the door, knowing that the man was almost naked on the other side. This wasn't him, but he needed this. 

When he reached the door, he knocked on it softly. "Uh, can I come in?"

Peter shuffled behind the door and then turned off the lights before opening the door, staying behind it. Tony watched as the door opened and saw nothing but darkness, he took a deep breath before he stepped in. 

"Pete?"

"Sit on the armchair at the other side of the room." Peter spoke from behind the door.

Tony did as he was told and closed the door, heading straight for the armchair, knowing exactly how many steps it would take to get there. He sat down and kicked off his shoes nervously and closed his eyes.

Peter turned on one of the smaller lights, so the golden glow lit the room up but not too much. He stepped into the light slowly, nervous that Tony was seeing him like this. 

"Tony… open your eyes."

The billionaire did as he was told, looking up to see the most beautiful sight. Peter was wearing a pale purple laced up stockings and panties to match. His long, pale, elegant legs looked so soft and beautiful. The younger man's hair was a curly mess, his chest was physically perfect, filled out and hairless. 

"Woah," Tony breathed out, admiring the younger man's frame. "Peter… baby… oh wow." He bit his lip as he opened his legs up a little, eyes attaching to the bulge in Peter's underwear. He could feel his own cock twitching to life under his jeans. Peter was walking towards him really slowly, eyes on him. Christ that was hot. 

"Don't worry, Mr. Stark." Peter said quietly in an innocent voice, "I'm going to take care of you." He stopped in front of him, half an inch away from touching as Tony looked him up and down. 

"Kid, you're going to give me a heart attack." He admitted, his hand moving over to his own cock and rubbing it gently through his jeans. 

"Stop doing that," Peter ordered him, placing his hands on Tony's knees and slowly getting down to his. The older man did as he was told and placed them by his sides.  
Peter sat his perfect frame in between Tony's legs, his hands softly sliding up and down Stark's thighs. 

Tony's mouth hung open as he watched Peter admire him from down there. Those elegant hands moved up and down, it felt amazing just to be touched. "Please." He whispered. 

Peter smiled sweetly and let his fingers softly slide under Tony's shirt. Peter was terrified, scared beyond belief, but he was determined to show his worth and fix the man he admired so much. His fingertips grazed Tony's abdomen for the first time and he couldn't believe how soft and warm he was. 

Tony moaned under his breath as Peter's hands rose up, caressing his stomach and up to his chest. They tickled him, massaged him slowly. The older man closed his eyes and let himself feel it. The sweet touch of another person, adoring him. 

Peter watched his mentor's face, how fantastic and gorgeous he looked. The younger man let his fingers rub and play with Tony's nipples as his hot breath hovered against his navel. 

"God." Tony moaned under his breath, his large cock hard and rubbing against Peter through his jeans. 

Tony's body was amazing, godly even. Perfect muscles, a little less than before, but they were perfect. 

The younger man let his lips touch Tony's skin, kissing it softly and sweetly. He lingered for a moment before kissing it all over slowly. Tony's hand found its way to Peter's curls and slowly knitted his fingers in it. Peter smiled as he moved his kisses upward, his hands pulling up the material of his shirt. 

"Tony," Peter whispered against his clavicle, moving his lips to kiss across his neck. Tony tasted beyond amazing, he smelled like safety and home. Peter was becoming addicted and he didn't care. "Take of your shirt handsome,"

Tony nodded and sat forward as Peter took off his shirt for him, revealing his perfect body before chucking the material to the side. Peter's eyes searched over him, wide eyes filled with lust, breathing heavily. 

"Don't look," An insecure voice came from Tony. 

"Why?" Peter asked, caressing him. "This is the best body I've ever seen." He whispered before letting his hand touch Tony's. "Do you want to touch me?"

Tony stared at him and swallowed hard, nodding. "I'm not worthy," 

The younger man smiled, moving the older man's hand to gently touch his knee and softly sliding it up his thigh. They both shivered at the touch as Tony's hands took control and slid up his thighs. "You're so soft."

"I am," Peter whispered, leaning into his ear and nibbling at his earlobe. "I want your hands on my ass," he told him as he moved to straddle him properly. 

Tony let his hands sit on the back of Peter's thighs and slid them up to hold his peachy and perfect ass. The moment he squeezed them, Peter thrust forward a little, and they could both feel each other's hardness against him. 

"Tony… how many times can you cum?" He placed his hands on either side of Tony's jaw. 

"Uhhh…" Tony was flustered, his eyes staring into Peter's. "I don't know,"

Peter nodded. "The first one will be fast, and then the second one… will take a little more time. And I'm going to make you cum a third time," he told him before biting down on his bottom lip. "I want to see your face, Mr. Stark… as you cum… god, I bet you're so beautiful."

Tony's cheeks were flushed, "Pete," he managed to speak. "Pete, please touch me."

Peter leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Tony's forehead before leaning back and moving back to sit on the floor. He let his fingers trace the hem of Tony's trousers, dying to open it up. He began to pull apart the button and undo the zip before sliding the material down over his hips. 

Peter bared Tony's gorgeously thick thighs and bit down on his lip. He pulled away the trousers and chucked them to the side, leaving an almost naked Tony in the chair with a his pulsing cock hard in his black underwear. 

"Look at you," Peter whispered, gently massaging Tony's thighs, his hands touching the warm skin. "Your body is amazing." 

Tony felt like he was on fire as he felt the touch of another. He breathed heavily as he watched Peter's face move down to rub his cheek against his inner thigh. Peter pressed little kisses over his skin, his fingers tickling him and sliding over his boxers. 

Peter's hand slid on top of his clothed cock, holding it in his hand and looking up to Tony. The older man's face was flushed, his eyes darkened with lust. "You look so fucking perfect like this," Peter told him as he began to run Tony through the material 

"Do I?"

"You do." Peter moved over to rub his face gently against Tony's cock, feeling it twitch with anticipation "Handsome, and perfect and… so beautiful." Peter's hot breath pressed against Tony's navel as he continued to rub him. 

"God… oohhhh," Tony closed his eyes and let himself enjoy it. 

"I'm going to make you feel so good," Peter whispered against his skin, his fingers pulling at the hem. He kept his eyes on the skin he was uncovering, eager to see Iron Man's cock.

Oh and he was not disappointed. He freed Tony's perfect cock from it's confines, and god was it beautiful. His dick was large, thick and nestled in the perfect amount of black and silver hair. Peter moaned at the sight. 

"Pete…" Tony spoke quietly, anxious and turned on. "You don't have to if it's not -"

Peter cut him off. "Close your eyes and enjoy," he whispered as his hands held onto Tony's thighs. "I can't wait." He kept Tony's gaze as he licked his hand and wrapped it around his cock.

"Fuck," Tony whispered, eyes wide and mouth gaping open. Peter's face was so loving, so comforting and determined. The younger man began to jerk him off, leaning down to kiss his thighs as he kept looking up to him. 

With every stroke, he could feel Tony shivering and trembling in want. "Oohh… fuck… that's it, just like… oohh," he moaned as he slowly rocked his hips along with him. 

It started out extremely slow. Peter's hand felt so perfect around his cock, it looked so surreal. The younger man was drinking in the sight of the older man, staring at how his body moved, flicking his wrist a couple of times and letting his thumb swipe over the slit.

"Pete…" Tony moaned, wetting his lips and rolling his hips. "I wanna cum," he whispered, "Make me cum." 

Peter smirked, he worked his hand a little harder, his mouth pressing open mouth kisses to his thigh. He could BELIEVE he was literally getting Iron Man off! That's one for the memory books. 

"You know how attractive you are?" Peter asked him, "Do you? Because this is the hottest thing I've ever seen… look at you, Tony. Look at your hard nipples, your strong arms… those lips… I want to kiss you all over… taste you all over."

Tony was breathing heavily, moans escaping his lips, his chest rising. "Oohhh, can you… call me what you called me earlier," Tony requested with a needy whisper. "Please,"

Peter smirked, "Daddy," he said seductively, immediately getting a gasp from Tony. "Daaaddy," he repeated, this time dragging it out. He made himself sound needy as he could feel the older man getting closer. 

The pressure was building inside of Tony, nearing his edge for the first time tonight. "Baby!" Tony moaned loudly, "I wanna… fuck… I'm gonna… Peter! Oh I'm cumming!" He moaned needily as he thrust up twice more before came all over Peter's hand.

Peter watched as the older man trembled and moaned as he milked him. Seeing the great Tony Stark orgasm was the most beautiful thing ever. He, himself, was the hardest he'd ever been, leaking through the silk panties. 

The younger man was mesmerised by Tony's perfect, sweaty body. He moved his hand to his lips and began to lap up the cum. Tony watched as the younger man licked it up, cleaning his hand. 

"Fuck that's hot." Tony whispered, "Is it good?"

Peter nodded, looking up through his eyelashes. "Delicious." He replied as he finished up. He kissed around Tony's abdomen softly. "I'm going to get you to cum again,"

Tony breathed heavily, gently touching his hip. "Give me a minute, Peter, that was so good." He smiled, closing his eyes and relaxing. "I've not been able to get myself there in so long."

"That's not on," Peter told him, "You deserve to feel that good every day, I'm gonna make sure of that." 

Tony looked down at his mentee, confused at how this felt. He was a little less ashamed of his body now that Peter seemed okay with it, but he was still quite worried. He wanted this, but he wanted more.

"Peter." He reached out, gently stroking the younger man's face. "Kiss me?" 

Peter's heart jumped out of his chest. He wasn't supposed to kiss his clients, but this was Tony. Tony fucking Stark. The man he looked up to his entire life, the man he adored and inspired to be. Damn right he was gonna kiss him. 

He slowly climbed on top of Tony, shaking with nerves as he settled on his lap. Tony's arms slid around his perfect frame, their bodies touching. The older man could see how things were changing, how they could never come back fully from this. 

But whatever happens after this, at least they have tonight. 

"Are you nervous?" Tony whispered, tilting his head and rubbing their noses together. Peter was trembling with want and nerves, his soul was on fire. 

Peter nodded, "So nervous," he smiled as he let his eyes fall shut. "I want to make you happy,"

Their lips were hovering over each other's, their hot breaths mixing as Peter held onto his shoulders softly. "You don't have to kiss me if you're uncomfortable."

"Shut up." Peter replied before capturing him in the most magical and romantic kiss. The very second their lips connected, it was like confetti was being set off inside them. Tony's entire body waved over with a new emotion, a new sensation. It was fucking amazing.

It took Peter precisely .5 seconds to become completely addicted, moaning softly into his mouth as they began to gently kiss. It was slow, dangerously slow. Every movement was drawn out in a deep and loving way.

Tony tasted fucking amazing, and Peter wanted more. He dared to let his tongue open it up, moaning deeply when the older man accepted it. The kiss got deeper and hotter, tongues exploring, saliva mixing, teeth nipping at each other's lips. 

Peter was still extremely hard, rocking gently in Tony's lap. Tony's fingers got tighter around him, holding his pale skin and stroking it. Within minutes, both of them were breathless, hard and rubbing against each other.

"Pete," Tony groaned as Peter started to kiss his jaw and ear. "I'm hard again,"

He could feel Peter grinning against him. "You are," he licked his neck. "I'm going to use my mouth this time… is that okay."

Tony gaped, nodding, "God yes,"

Peter got down to his knees and rested his hands on Tony's outer thighs, leaning in forward. He looked up at Tony through his long lashes, his hazel eyes meeting the older man's. "There's no going back," Peter whispered with a smile.

Tony nodded nervously, moving his fingers to gently thread into Peter's soft curls. "I know." He said weakly, "But I… I need this, kid."

The younger man pressed a gentle kiss on Tony's thigh and kept trailing them towards his cock. "I'll look after you," Peter whispered against his skin, flicking his tongue out and letting them swipe over Tony's balls.

The older man moaned in a deep voice as he settled into it, he closed his eyes and put his head back. Peter's exquisite tongue massaged his balls before taking them into his mouth and sucking slightly. 

"Ohfuck," Tony gasped, tightening his grip on Peter's hair. "Keep going."

Peter couldn't believe this was happening, he wanted all that Tony was willing to give him. He wanted to make his mentor proud, make him moan and cum again. Tony deserved this. He licked up the side of Tony's long, thick cock, all the way to the tip. 

He let his tongue swipe over the slit, making Tony moan deeply. Listening to the older man moan was everything, turning him on more than he'd ever been before. Peter let his mouth open and sink down on Tony's cock, wrapping his pretty lips around the girth. 

Tony was in heaven, finally feeling that hot warmth around his cock that he'd been missing. Peter's mouth felt so good, sinking down as far as he could. The younger man was practically gagging on his cock as he began to suck, gripping onto his thighs.

"Ohgod," Tony moaned, moving his hips slightly as the younger man bobbed his head, sucking him down hard. "Fuck… fuck baby,"

Peter's fingers found Tony's balls, massaging them softly as he let the older man's cock slide in and out of his mouth. His other hand wrapped around the base of Peter's cock, jerking him off as he focused on the head, sucking hard and massaging the slit with his tongue. 

The older man was a complete mess, legs stretched out, breathing heavily as his skin was red and sweaty. He could hear Peter slurping and gagging, moaning and humming around his cock. 

"Fuckk, ohshit kid, this… this is amazing, you're amazing!" He let his eyes open and looked down to see his ex intern staring up at him, mouth full of his cock. Peter's eyes were watering, filled with lust and excitement as he worked hard on Tony's cock, moaning and using his tongue to its greatest use. 

"Pete… oh fuck, baby, baby I wanna cum…"

Peter wanted that too, he moaned in encouragement, doubling down and sucking as hard as he could removing his hands and trying to get as much of Tony's cock in his mouth as he could. 

Tony's mouth hung open, his orgasm rising up inside of him. He pulled Peter's hair as he bucked up into his open, wet, mouth, needing this. He rolled his hips up as he moaned himself to orgasm. 

"Ohfuck, ohfuck, baby… I'm so close… so… fuuuu… I'm cumming! Baby! FUCK!" Tony cried out as he thrust up twice more before shooting his load down Peter's perfect throat.   
The younger man moaned and sucked until every last drop of it was gone, licking him clean before pulling back and smirking. 

Peter watched as Tony was panting, sitting in the chair so erotically, so charming and attractive. He had a smirk on his face, smiling as he gently kissed Tony's leg. "How was that, Mr. Stark?"

Tony had a lazy smile on his face, his head leaning against the chair as he looked down at Peter. "I am very impressed," Tony breathed out, reaching out to hold Peter's hand. They entwined their fingers as they sat there, just staring at each other. 

"I'm glad I could help," he lay another soft and lingering kiss to Tony's leg. "What would you like now?"

Tony chuckled as he breathed heavily, "You're insatiable, you know that?"

"So I've been told. Now, I wanna make you feel good," Peter said sweetly, biting his lip. 

"But you've already made me feel so good," the older man smirked. "Are you telling me there's more?" 

Peter nodded. "Yeah daddy, there's more. I'm going to lie you on the bed, and I'm going to ride you." He smirked, raising his eyebrow suggestively. 

Tony shook his head, "Kid, no." He cleared his throat as he reached out to stroke Peter's cheek. The younger man looked heartbroken, like he had done something wrong. It was so sad and innocent. 

"You don't want to?" Peter asked sadly, letting his hands drop from Tony's legs to the floor. "I get it, I'm not… not a girl so it's… it's fine." He looked down at the ground, his own arousal fading out. 

"It's not that," Tony explained quietly, looking rather sad and insecure. "I just… I want it to be more special. I'm not fixed, I need it slow and amazing. Not wild and fast, not yet." 

Peter looked up at him, searching his eyes. "So… you do want to?" He asked nervously. "I… it's not a problem I'm not a woman?"

Tony shook his head, "No kid, not a problem. I'm not against being with men, I just haven't… haven't done it. But I want this to be special."

The younger man watched him intently as he listened to his words. "Okay, so… what does that mean?"

Tony licked his lips, taking in a deep breath. "Just for tonight, could you pretend that you love me?" He said in a small voice, "Could we make passionate love and pretend that we're in love?" 

Peter's lips curved into a smile. "Of course," he blushed as he stood up, holding onto Tony's hand still and helping him to stand up. "Come here, beautiful." He smiled as he pulled Tony's perfectly sculpted body against his. 

Tony smirked as he wrapped his arms around Peter's soft body, pulling him in close and capturing him in a soft and perfect kiss. The younger man's arms wrapped around Tony's neck, pulling himself against his body. 

Peter moaned longingly into the kiss, pressing against Tony's entire body, biting his bottom lip playfully. The older man chuckled as he moved them closer to the bed, slowly moving together as they kissed and caressed each other. 

Tony's large hands stroked down Peter's back, grasping softly as his ass. "Mmm perfect," he smiled into the kiss. "My perfect Peter," he kissed down his jaw. 

The younger man gripped onto him, "Let's get on the bed, do you have stuff?"

Tony nodded, "I have lube, uh, not condoms though." He pulled back looking worried, "Does that mean… we can't?" 

Peter shook his head, "We will, I just will make sure I'm safe. I trust you," he smiled, stroking Tony's cheek. "Sit against the headboard," 

The older man kissed Peter's nose before climbing onto the bed and sitting with his back against the headboard, hand gently touching his soft cock. Peter watched him for a moment before speaking. "Where's the lube, gorgeous?"

Then something happened, the older man's cheeks actually turned red. He was blushing! Peter couldn't believe it! He was able to make the great Tony Stark blush! Was it the use of the word 'gorgeous'?

"Uh… drawer." Tony looked over to the bedside table. 

Peter fetched the lube and crawled onto the other side of the bed, sitting across from Tony. "I'm going to get myself ready," he told Tony as he pushed down his silky panties, uncovering his hard cock. He noticed how Tony's mouth hung open as he looked down at Peter's cock. 

"Wow," Tony whispered as he eyed up the younger man's cock. It wasn't as big as his, but it was big, and it was perfect. "You're a sight,"

It was Peter's turn to blush as he spread his long legs, showing himself completely to the older man. His cheeks parting so Tony could see his pretty pink hole just waiting to be touched. Tony bit down on his lip, staring at Peter as he poured some lube onto his fingers, letting his fingers go down to slide between his cheeks. 

"Tony," Peter moaned as he circled his hole with his wet fingertip. "Ohhh," his eyes fluttered shut as he pushed a finger inside. 

The older man stared as Peter began to finger fuck himself, moaning and whimpering as he opened himself up. He continued with one for a few movements before he pushed in a second finger, mouth hanging open as he made himself feel amazing.

Tony watched Peter's fingers slip inside himself, making him perfect for him. The younger man was so pretty, so perfect and soft. Hearing him moan was like music. "T…t...tooonny," Peter moaned, "Feels good,"

"Keep going, you know I'm bigger than that." Tony encouraged him, "You're doing so well."

Peter's voice went higher, "Daddy!" He moaned, "Praise me?" He asked, as his hard cock twitching against his stomach. "Please, pretend you love me."

"You're so gorgeous." Tony told him, staring at his entire body trembling with lust. "Such a pretty boy, daddy's pretty boy." He smiled as he crawled over to Peter, lying between his legs. 

"Let me," he whispered against Peter's thigh. "Let me prepare you, I want to see you moan on my fingers, my love."

Peter whimpered, letting his hand fall to his side. "Please, please honey," Peter looked down at him. 

Tony let his fingertip gently rub at Peter's hole, with it already wet, he slid his finger inside nervously. He peered up at Peter who was the most beautiful picture of pleasure and sweetness. 

"I've never done this before," Tony commented, "You're so tight." 

Peter whimpered and moaned as Tony slipped in a second finger, stretching him more. It felt so fucking good to have his mentors amazing fingers inside him, making him feel so good. 

"You're beautiful, Peter." Tony spoke, "So pretty, my love. I can't wait, do you feel good? Am I making you feel good?"

Peter nodded, "Mhm," he moaned, "So good, daddy please… more."

"More?" Tony raised an eyebrow, a third finger pushing inside and making the younger man gasp. "Like this?" 

"Ahhh, fuckk," Peter gasped, "Yes!" He held onto Tony's shoulder, "More!!" 

Tony worked him a little faster, curving his fingers up to graze over his prostate, making the younger man cry out and hold onto him tighter. Every time Peter moaned it made Tony harder, wishing that his fingers were swapped with his cock. Peter felt so amazing around his fingers. 

"Stop!" Peter called out. 

Tony immediately stopped and pulled his fingers out, looking up. "You okay, buttercup?"

Peter smiled and nodded, "Yeah, didn't wanna cum yet. Need you inside me," he whispered as he pulled Tony up to him. He captured him in a kiss as he pushed him back. 

Tony moved himself back against the headboard again, stretching his legs out and beckoning Peter to straddle him. The younger man crawled on top of him and gently sat in his lap. Tony's hands sat on his hips, their mouths inches away from each other. 

They locked eyes, breathing heavily as they realised what was happening between them. Peter's hands gently stroked Tony's neck, biting his lip and searching his beautiful hazel eyes. 

"Tony," Peter whispered against his lips, tilting his head. "I love you," 

Tony shakily moved forward and kissed him softly. "I… I love you too," he whispered before holding up Peter's hips and positioning himself. 

"I'm ready," Peter told him softly, "I'm ready for you." He continued to stroke Tony's skin as he gently lowered himself onto his cock. The younger man was shaking as he felt Tony's cock fill him up slowly, feeling so fucking perfect inside him.

Tony's eyes were stuck on Peter's, both darkened and dilated as they embarked on this new journey. Peter was the tightest thing he had felt around him, it made his eyes water as his cock felt the amazing warmth around him. 

"Baby," Tony whispered, holding onto him tightly. "Feels so good," he moaned as Peter's ass took in his whole cock. "Are you okay?"

Peter didn't answer, he was shaking. He never felt something so big inside of him. He captured Tony in the most delicious kiss as he began to move his hips up and down, whimpering and whining into the kiss as they began to move together. 

Tony's hands sat on his ass, bringing him closer as his legs wrapped around him. They continued to kiss, tongues exploring each other's mouths. Peter began to move faster, trying his best to make the older man moan, one hand going down to his own cock, jerking himself off between them.

"You're so beautiful," Peter whispered against his lips, "You're so -FUCK- perfect… and big… and strong!"

Tony's heart was beating fast as the younger man praised him, whispering sweet words as he fuckrd himself on his lap. It was beautiful and passionate, just what he wanted. Peter was gorgeous, an absolute angel, moaning and writhing above him. It felt special, he felt his need for life coming back into him. 

Peter's heart was racing as he let his head fall against Tony's neck, kissing it as they got sweatier, moving faster in sync. Tony kissed his ear, "Peter… baby boy, are you close? Ohmygodfuck!"

"Yeah," Peter moaned, "I feel so full, you're so big… I want to cum for you." 

Tony growled, kissing him hard. "Cum for me," he fucked up into him harder. "Please, please Peter, let me feel your cum." 

The noise that Peter made was inhuman, he was breathless, sweaty and eager to cum hard. "Need you," he grasped Tony's hair as they looked into each other's eyes deeply, "Cum inside me, Tony."

The older man groaned, "You sure? Oh baby, I want to, I want to fill you up!" He made sure every thrust, he was hitting Peter's prostate, making him cry out needier and needier.

Peter jerked himself off faster, shaking as both of them neared their crescendos. Peter kissed him hard as he came all over his hand and Tony's chest, thrusting up and crying loudly into the kiss.

The muscles inside Peter's ass spasmed tightly around Tony's cock, pushing him over the edge. Tony squeezed him tight as he came hard inside him, his seed filling up the younger man as he cried out. "Ohfuck, PETER!" 

They rode off their orgasms together, sweaty, shaking and breathless, holding onto each other for dear life as the reality of it all set in. The both of them stayed like that, in each other's arms, holding each other so closely until they had caught their breaths. 

Peter made the first move, gently raising his hips, trying not to hurt Tony's sensitive cock as he then settled in beside him on the bed. It was extremely quiet for a few minutes, and just when Peter was getting uncomfortable and assumed it was his turn to leave, Tony turned around and hugged him. 

He wrapped his arms around him and held him tight, not saying a word. Peter smiled and hugged him back, closing his eyes as they got comfortable together. 

Eventually when they parted, Tony lay down and encouraged Peter to lie down with him. They faced each other, cuddling in bed. 

"Thank you, Peter." Tony smiled, "You have no idea… how much this means to me."

Peter looked into his eyes, "I can guess," he smiled back. "You're welcome, so uh, what now? Do we go back to… whatever we were?"

"No." Tony whispered. "I mean, unless… that's what you want?" 

Peter shook his head, "I don't want to go back." He whispered nervously. "I want this again… and again."

Tony raised an eyebrow, "And again?" A little smirk crawled over his face. 

"And again." Peter smiled as he gently lay a kiss on Tony's lips. 

"I love you, Peter Parker." Tony furrowed his brows and spoke honestly. "I'm glad it was you."

"I love you too." Peter replied as his face lit up. "I really do," 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, somethings been off with me and I don't know what. I've found it really hard to write this last week or so. I want to get back into this in a big way, but give me a little time.
> 
> I'm going to try my best to keep things going, I am sorry if I disappointed you all 💕
> 
> Also, posting here on AO3 has brought to me a beautiful girl who got in contact via Twitter, and is now my girlfriend 💕 
> 
> So this fic is for you Ali 💕 I love you 💕
> 
> My twitter is @sulphuriccherry -it's private, so no one will know you follow a starker blog. One more follower and I'll do a face reveal 💕


End file.
